


囚鸟

by DagnyDream



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, bad character understanding, sex toy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DagnyDream/pseuds/DagnyDream
Summary: 疯人院地下囚室里无人知晓的故事。“为我意乱情迷，Jacob，为我意乱情迷。”
Relationships: Jacob Frye/Jack the Ripper
Kudos: 7





	囚鸟

**Author's Note:**

> pwp，搞鸦文学，个人xp产物。  
> 为爽而爽，人物理解糟糕透顶，能不带脑子看尽量不带脑子看。

“喔，看看你，亲爱的Jacob。”Jack悠哉地打开铁门，金属接隙锈迹摩擦的刺耳声暂时盖过了房内隐秘的震动声。

而他曾经的导师、如今的囚犯，Jacob，正侧躺在这肮脏监牢的地面上，被一条沾了血污的布条蒙住了双眼——那并不算厚，但在这见不了光的地下二层足够阻隔他的视线了——他的嘴上也被套上了口球，只能隐隐听得几声模糊却十足诱人的喘息与呻吟；刺客大师的双手被缚于身后，这让他腰际的各种刺杀装备与腕上致命的袖剑毫无用武之地；那身刺客长袍之下，只有Jack和他本人知道，被半褪下了长裤与底裤，光洁的臀尖直接被覆外袍的皮革，而一颗由Jack精心挑选的跳蛋正埋在他体内，抵着他最为敏感的那点不厌其烦地震动着。

Jacob剧烈地颤抖了一下，喉间的呜咽也猛地拔高了声调，想必是再次达到了高潮。

Jack满足于这位刺客大师此时任人宰割的模样，绕着他踱步了一圈后停在了他的背侧，伸出脚去隔着他的外袍以皮鞋尖戳刺了几下他的臀缝；而Jacob也感受到了刺激，扭了扭身子从喉间挤出几声闷哼，不知是感到不适还是舒爽。

“看看你，简直就像是任我摆布、独我珍藏的玩具。”Jack说着蹲下身去，颇为怜爱地抚摸蒙在Jacob双眼上的布条，动作轻柔得如同触碰一朵盛时将谢的玫瑰——喔，它被Jacob的眼泪濡湿了。这实在很难想象，昔日驰骋伦敦街头的刺客大师，如今却被一颗跳蛋干到泪眼朦胧。不过在这之下，他那双碧绿的眼睛，在精神病院时曾饱含柔软的善意、教自己交付信任的绿眸，此刻蒙上水光的模样一定魅惑动人，光是想象就让Jack感到阵阵快意。

喔，Jacob，我的Jacob。Jack想着，带着近乎疯狂的痴迷解开了Jacob的口球。他想听他说点什么，比如“不要再折磨我了”或是“我属于你”，但接下来Jacob轻喘着气喑哑出声的话语却是——

“如……如果这样，会让你好、好受点的话……”

撒旦啊，又是这样。Jack此时蓦然升起的愤怒不比Jacob说要“治好”他时少，他甚至完全可以想象出，那双本应满溢情欲的绿色眼眸此时或许被悲悯所占据；他向来不愿听Jacob摆出一副长者姿态开导他——一切都太晚了，如今闹得满城风雨的开膛手杰克，早已不再是曾经那个纤细敏感又脆弱的少年了；他不需要同情，不需要施舍，尤其是不需要这个人——他曾爱慕而敬重，实则背叛了自己、未曾在他本应伸出援手时给予帮助的导师——的同情。

“要我告诉你怎样才能让我好受一点吗？我亲爱的导师？”Jack脱下皮革手套，将手探到了Jacob的长袍之下，染上了伦敦冬日的冰凉雾气的手指触到柔软温暖的穴道，令Jacob的身子轻颤了一下；而后Jack取出了那枚勤恳震动着的跳蛋，抽离时带出些Jacob的肠液和早先使用的润滑液，混合的液体将穴口染得淋漓，些许洒落在垫在他身下的长袍上，让画面显得格外旖旎。

Jack短暂地欣赏了一番眼前的美景，期间还颇为玩味地把玩着手里沾染上Jacob的体温与体液的跳蛋。随后他便随手将跳蛋置于地面，一把拉扯起Jacob的手臂使他背朝自己，跪坐在自己面前。他的腰身瘫软得无从自己立起身子，Jack只好慷慨地借力于他，胯抵着髋，再加以一手掐住他的腰，好歹算是稳住了刺客导师摇摇欲坠的身子。

Jacob头无力地倚靠在Jack的肩窝，尚未平复的喘息喷洒在他一侧的颈动脉，加速了他体内血液的流动。即便如此，他仍旧以空闲的手慢条斯理地解着束缚着勃发的裤腰，游刃有余地将唇覆上刺客敏感的耳际，吐息间魅惑而残忍地宣判着接下来的酷刑——至少对于Jacob来说大概是这样的——“要我告诉你，怎样才能治好我吗？Jacob？”

而后他直直将自己早已硬挺的性器一捅到底。即使是被跳蛋与手指开拓过的后穴也难以从容地接受如此突然的侵袭，阴茎强硬地破开紧致的肉壁，直顶到最内里。

突如其来的进入让Jacob惊叫着打起了颤，若不是被掐着腰又被Jack另一只手握住了脖子，想来他早就跪不住倒下去了。

Jack对他这副猝不及防的模样感到满意，在大开大合地整根拔出又整根插入的几个回合里，他都满意地欣赏到了素来游刃有余的刺客大师难得惊慌的反应。

不过这在后穴被肏熟以后便不奏效了，肉壁被捣得乖顺，而适应了他的大小与频率的Jacob也只偶见呜咽，不再有“失态”；如果这副模样被暴露在自己昔日的学徒眼前不作数的话。

Jack得承认，他并非深谙性事其道，甚至可谓之为新手；他甚至不太清楚自己在渴求着什么，但总归不是这样，而是更为激烈、更为令他疯狂，或者说，心安的。他幻想过许多次与Jacob行这档子事的画面，在他尚为学徒的时候，在他背离组织的时候，在他作为人人闻风丧胆的开膛手的时候——他当然是一直“爱”着他的老师的，即使他如今恨着他。

性器在穴道内胡乱地捅着，而穴壁包容了他的每一次横冲直撞，给予他温和的吸吮，这让Jack感到有些恼火。他得庆幸此时Jacob看不见自己没被面罩遮盖的恼怒模样，刺客大师那双受了伤的绿眼睛仍被布条遮掩着。

突然间，龟头撞上一片略微凸起的软肉，随即Jacob泄出一声拔高的呻吟，声音甜腻非常，如同一杯加了过多蜂蜜的红茶；穴壁也随之一紧，夹得Jack险些当场就范。尝到了甜头的年轻人又试探性地往那处撞了撞，而这引起了更为强烈的反应。

“不……那里，啊——”不等Jacob将请求陈述完全，一个撞击便又激起呻吟，打散了话语。Jack得了要领，开始变换着角度和力道刺激那处敏感点，而肉壁也变换着方式回应他，时而绞紧得勾勒出他的形状，时而温软得如同将他纳入一汪水。Jacob的呻吟时高时低，男人的英伦腔调沾上糖浆，婉转如伦敦清晨的雀鸟歌声，却更为动听。

Jack对敏感处鞭笞不停的同时也偶尔深插至里，将自己整根都埋入肉穴，几乎顶到直肠末端，来回几番将刺客的肚子搅得乱七八糟。Jacob则仰起颈脖，状若缺氧般低吟着喘息。

Jacob最后攀上顶峰时呻吟也染上哭腔，前端淌出些浊液，后穴则如痉挛般骤然夹紧。Jack在极致的紧致中也释放了出来，将精液浇在穴壁上时，他靠在高潮后失神的刺客耳边低声说，

“为我意乱情迷，Jacob，

为我意乱情迷。”

END.


End file.
